This invention relates to implement for working and grading soil.
Many instances exist in which soil must be smooth, worked and graded. For example preparation of lawn and seed beds, particularly around new construction requires removal of vegetation, small rocks, twigs, etc., verifying of the soil, and grading and leveling soil to work the soil to the final grade prior to planting and seeding. Similarly, show rings in which animals such as horses are displayed, must be repeatedly graded, scarified, and smoothed. Particularly in the case of show rings, it is important that the depth at which the soil is scarified be closely controlled.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,605 discloses an implement that grades, works and scarifies soil and is particularly useful in landscaping work, in that the implement is towed behind a small tractor or similar vehicle and is connected to the tractor by a conventional three-point hitch, so that the implement may be raised and lowered and the angle of the implement may be adjusted relative to ground. Scarifying teeth are located on the frame, and the depth of penetration of the scarifying teeth is controlled by controlling the angle and height of the implement through the three-point hitch. Accordingly, the operator must be very skilled, in that the height and angle of the implement must almost continuously be adjusted, particularly when the implement is used on uneven terrain. Accordingly, an experienced operator is required. The implement also includes a blade which grades the soil and also includes a tined member which works the soil and provides the final grade. An operator over time, develops the skill necessary to properly use the implement if the same operator operates the implement on a regular basis. However, preparation of show rings is most often done by volunteers or inexperienced operators. These operators do not regularly use the implement, and it is difficult for them to develop the required skill.
According to the invention, an implement for scarifying, grading and working soil is mounted on a pair of wheels. Accordingly, the implement is supported so that the angle of the implement main frame may be easily controlled through the three-point hitch connecting the implement to a tractor and the tractor hydraulic controls. Since the scarifying teeth are mounted on the main frame, the depth of penetration can be easily set by setting the aforementioned angle, and this depth of penetration will remain constant regardless of terrain. Accordingly, continual adjustment of the implement by using the tractor hydraulic controls via the three-point hitch is not required, and the angle of the tines which work the soil is similarly maintained. Accordingly, relatively unskilled operators are able to successfully operate the implement, and the depth of penetration of the scarifying teeth and angle of the tines will remain substantially constant.
According to another aspect of the invention, the implement may be mounted on the lift arms of a skid steer loader. The angle of the tines and depth of penetration scarifying teeth are similarly controlled due to the provision of the wheel supports, enabling the lift arms of the front end loader to be set to a position which allows the implement to rest upon the ground. The angle of the plate on which the implement is mounted can then be adjusted to control the depth of penetration of the scarifying teeth and the angle of the tines. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,181 and 5,515,625, which disclose similar implements mounted on a skid steer loader.